


Ten Thousands Malms Away / 于桑

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: 二十四岁那年的于里昂热奔走于艾欧泽亚，颠沛流离，居无定所。时间点版本1.17于里昂热登场前后。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ten Thousands Malms Away / 于桑

1.  
那是许多年后的一个夜晚，把盏畅叙的桌旁只剩了雅·修特拉和桑克瑞德。本来他们旁边还有个于里昂热，但那位大先生的酒量显然远远不及学识，起先还只是强撑着搭在桑克瑞德肩上指指点点，不多时就演变成了躺倒在膝上还不忘抱紧腰以防被一脚踹开的大型挂件。事已至此，聊到兴起的友人也不再含蓄，话题便自然而然被转移到先行败退的精灵族身上来。  
“于里昂热头一次到艾欧泽亚的时候——”雅·修特拉离显露醉意还有一段距离，唯独笑容的狡黠程度有增无减。“——以利姆莱茵之名，你真的该看看。”  
“漂洋过海不远万里，一个书箱，一根法杖，孑然一人，就那么来了。”  
魔女说这话的神情实诚应该配上戳话题人物脸颊的动作，所幸桌子把他们隔开了，而桑克瑞德尽管会了意，但作为在座两位优雅的大人之一，他才不打算跟孩童一般见识。  
体型庞大的大宝贝对自己的处境全然不知，搂紧了怀抱巍然不动。  
“一下船还差点被利姆萨的小贼捡走了箱子是吗我就知道的。”桑克瑞德假意叹气，事实证明这个梗还可以再说十年。  
纵然桑克瑞德至今仍满心希望没有错失久负盛名的贤者昔日的处女航，但回到那许多年以前，他在黄昏湾绕着罗罗力特的雕像走了十几圈，最终也没在任何一班定期船上找到于里昂热的身影。

2.  
恬静路营地，自古便被称为黑衣森林的玄关，也是往来乌尔达哈与格里达尼亚的商队进入炎热沙漠前最为重要的补给站。出于地理位置与交通便利的考虑，桑克瑞德与帕帕力莫、伊达碰头时常会选在这附近，又或者是走几步就到的、帕帕力莫相熟的巴斯卡隆酒家。但这一次——不像任何一次例行的情报交换，甚至帕帕力莫在通讯贝里的声音难得有一分焦虑。  
“惹麻烦了。”  
拉拉菲尔族的声线少有的低沉，尽管省略了主语，桑克瑞德直觉事情不妙。  
他依言避开酒客耳目，在庄园外不起眼的位置稍作停留。时间还早，两个本地居民模样的男人在酒家正门闲聊，不难看出他们在警惕着周围各自监视不同的方向。彼时桑克瑞德已经从雅·修特拉那里听说了他们的增援招惹了海盗团却能全身而退的武勇传奇，对这位年轻贤者的特殊体质约略心中有底；话虽如此，森林南部纵然毗邻沙漠倒也算一隅偏安，离旧时阿拉米格的国境线有一些距离，在这个地点不管惹上的这个“麻烦”是土著还是外敌，恐怕都不是三两下就能甩开的主。  
桑克瑞德绕到酒庄背后潜入位于地下的酒窖。门仅是虚掩，显然不速之客先他一步。他屏住声息，没走几步便在转角处发现了那位“惹麻烦”的目标人物。那人在昏暗的光线里背靠圆木桶颓然而坐，兜帽掩住的脑袋无生气的耷拉着。桑克瑞德暗自吃惊的同时没有放松警惕，他伸手探到对方脖颈，确认性命无忧才算心下稍安。手顺带将衣领松解少许确保呼吸无碍，移到眼镜上方时来回了几遍最后停在了额头上。在桑克瑞德的记忆里对方鼻梁上那副眼镜不算熟悉，一时间判断不出那是出于物理防护、视野确保、新型科技，还是什么其他的用意。酣睡者对来人的心理一无所知，又或者可以说根本安稳过了头，桑克瑞德触到他脸颊时能感到那人的体温比自己的手心还高出来一些。  
“客人，小店只卖酒，不寻人。”  
上风处传来的声音依稀能辨出是酒庄的经营者，比平常稍微提高的音量足以威慑酝酿中的骚动，桑克瑞德再侧耳细听时已经分辨不出那些掩下去或是远离了的低语。  
“接着，怎么办？”  
桑克瑞德没有回头，问话则明确指向出现在逆光处的人影。  
“洞察力还是一如既往地好啊。”来人的单镜片闪过敏锐的寒光。他踱步上前查看二人情况，再回过头来的时候声音里的紧张已经消失了，也许还有了一丝调侃的意味。  
“不宜久留，先撤。”  
桑克瑞德点头同意。接下来他费了不小的力气把熟睡的精灵族架起来以让人顺利伏在自己背上，光是站直就已经费劲，而一旁的拉拉菲尔族满脸的爱莫能助，甚至吝于施舍一个漂浮咒。  
“帕帕力莫，”不为找借口哪怕只是单纯一问，“伊达呢。”  
“另有任务。”魔法师挥着法杖让传送的光环盖住他们三个。  
桑克瑞德认命闭了嘴。

3.  
从盟主口中听到让于里昂热去散播灾厄将至的消息，桑克瑞德头一个直觉是反对。  
论形势帝国来势汹涌而三国明面上各自为营私下暗潮起伏，就算让那些在艾欧泽亚摸爬滚打了十年的伙伴们去主导情报操作都免不了要详细策划参谋一番；但换成一个从小到大深居简出醉心学问的、甚至让人对其独自生存能力存疑的好学生，故事就全然不一样了。  
“我理解你的顾虑，桑克瑞德。”盟主不动声色，眼中掩不住有一点谈到得意门生时的神采。“请相信他。”  
信与不信纯属主观意愿，但眼下的境况是实打实的地狱难度。“让我去不行吗？……”  
“就算是你也不能每时每刻都一直护着他。”盟主言尽于此，临走时意味深长地拍了拍桑克瑞德的肩。  
“不能一直护着”——师长的话音尚在耳边，桑克瑞德把人事不知的精灵族扔到床上，旋即感叹起当年一根指头就能摁倒的豆芽菜怎么就不知不觉长成了参天巨木。  
“神勇队暗查许久的帝国间谍前阵子终于露出了马脚，就为了和跟踪这小子的追兵接上头。”帕帕力莫掩上门，看了一眼床上睡熟的人，在点灯和开窗之间选择了后者。这里是组织在黑衣森林的落脚点，帕帕力莫和伊达时不时会到访，必要的设施都算齐备，就算说不上富丽堂皇，比起餐风露宿自是好到不知哪里去了。  
“说白了算人家的家务事，明面上我们不便插手，顶多暗中协助卖个人情。我已经和卢因师团长打过招呼了，他们也会照顾着点。”  
“这家伙连帝国都惹上了啊……”桑克瑞德觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛，窗外月色正好，只是不论说话人还是聆听者都未必有那个闲情雅致去欣赏。  
“猎物可是这位先生带进网里的，促成这事少不了他大半功劳。”帕帕力莫就事论事。  
“那今天的‘麻烦’怎么说？”  
“今天……咳咳。找茬的确实是那间谍的同伙，而在场除了无关人士，还有些是对贤者大人持肯定态度的追随者……”  
“抱歉？”  
“加上酒场是非多，两边就杠起来了……幸而巴斯卡隆老大镇得住场子。”帕帕力莫点点头，对及早笼络地头蛇的先见之明甚为庆幸。  
桑克瑞德一时失语。  
“小瞧人家你是要吃苦头的。”  
年长者极少端架子，但这次的语重心长令桑克瑞德不由得心中一凛。  
“……所以您这次叫我来只是为了把醉鬼扛回来吗？”  
小巧的拉拉菲尔族法师摊着手不置可否。

4.  
桑克瑞德从恒辉队据点出来正逢十二迹调查会人头涌动，有志成为冒险者的人们对将发生的一切一无所知，脸上闪着未来可期的光芒。他退到一边取完信便闪身避让，但诸如“萨雷安的贤者”、“怪人”之类的关键字眼不可避免的飘过来，让他一时乱了心绪。  
信与不信本就是主观意愿的个人倾向，但不得不承认这消息扩散的效果还挺不错。这当中也许会有理解同情者会与他们站到同一战线，也可能会有人趁机凭借富商的高价悬赏捞上一笔。总而言之，一切仍在计划之中。  
密函不出意外是关于近日帮恒辉队调查的魔物走私一事。在乌尔达哈，贩卖魔物属于合法交易，譬如斗技场就是最大的买家之一；但论跨境走私，而对象还是容不得污秽的黑衣森林的时候，即便是劳班也不敢轻易下决断，只得托桑克瑞德动用组织关系打底。此前桑克瑞德和帕帕力莫已经基本锁定了黑衣森林的买家，但那只是一个中规中矩、缺乏动机的小教团，为避免打草惊蛇他们决定再进一步深入追查。今日会有线报本在桑克瑞德意料之中，但仔细端详书简内容——买家的背景、附上几张画像——正是巴斯卡隆酒庄风波当日堵门的那几位。  
桑克瑞德倒吸一口凉气。  
这还不算最糟，直到听到那个本该在协助神勇队诱捕内奸的帕帕力莫在通讯贝里留了简简单单一句：  
“于里昂热，看丢了。”

5.  
大元灵要发怒了。  
不同于任何一位森林之民或是帕帕力莫和伊达，桑克瑞德不太可能对这句话有多大感触。但当他目击到静谧安宁的森林一反常态，电闪雷鸣卷着狂风与妖雾肆意横行，他脑海里头一个冒出来的也恰恰就是这句话。  
复数目击，一群身着古怪黑袍的狂信者带着贤者大人往蛇蜕林的方向去了。那也正是眼下暴风眼的中心，暗云压境，颇有大祸临头之感。如果恒辉队的记录没错，这群人聚集的魔物绝不是个小数目。不惜惹怒元灵冒险触犯禁忌的亡命之徒比起罗诺塔海的海盗可谓有过之而无不及，桑克瑞德无奈感叹起于里昂热挑对手的精准毒辣。  
“魔物失控了！”  
桑克瑞德让过慌不择路的狂信者，手中的匕首飞出命中飘摇着扑上来的冥鬼之眼。哭喊与惨叫四起，暴风眼一时间血光冲天。这类仪式桑克瑞德并不陌生，即便是乌尔达哈占据统治地位的最大教团也将这一行为明文列为禁忌。撕裂虚无狭缝满溢而出的黑暗之力侧面证实了桑克瑞德的猜想，应召唤而来的妖异尽情享用起充当祭品的魔兽，走避不及的人们也难逃一劫。桑克瑞德强掩内心焦虑直冲法阵中心，路上遇到的活人越来越少，高速运作的大脑指向的思路却愈发清晰。  
“你一定知道无限城的入口在哪里吧，尊贵的贤者大人——”  
“我已经做到了……再现第六灵灾！为什么大元灵还不把无限城交出来！”  
贤者手中的法杖指向召唤阵，为压制虚无界的入侵无暇顾及步步逼近的威胁。  
“嗯？那只能用贤者大人的命来换了？”  
召唤者已陷入癫狂，他掏出怀中短刀扑向最后的祭品，又在下一瞬看到桑克瑞德的刀锋时面露惊恐。  
他大叫一声袭向护在贤者身前的救兵，桑克瑞德见示警无效，反转刀刃下了杀手。惨叫声戛然而止的同时刀却像击中巨石，桑克瑞德随即收住了力道但仍被震得虎口发麻。  
“不要看。”他身后的贤者伸手捂住他的双眼，不是手心该有的柔和触感，而是冰冷而坚硬的岩石。  
“对不起……”  
“你道什么歉！”桑克瑞德意识到自己的怒气不比大元灵少，只可惜他的怒火因失去了回应被迫悬在半空无所适从。次元的狭缝合上了，那个数秒前仍温暖的怀抱现在成了孤独矗立的石像。  
长年的经验驱使他找出急救包里的金针，试着扎在手腕，刚才捂住他双眼的那只手就褪掉石皮变得鲜活了起来，连带此前强行挣脱束缚时勒出的血痕。药量太少了，这点药效远远不够。  
妖异和魔物的兽群慢慢缩拢包围圈，逼近这个最后的猎物。  
桑克瑞德小心的把金针收起来，刀锋闪出寒光同时依言闭上眼。  
冥鬼之翼，妖异之血……是凶是吉只能赌一把了。

6.  
像是做了很长很长的一个梦。  
梦里于里昂热还是那个一根手指就能摁倒的豆芽菜，忸怩着说不出对桑克瑞德取得贤人资格的一句恭喜，最后却不知怎么变成了一个夜闯禁书库的约定。  
又或者是到了生长期迟迟不见抽高，只敢偷偷找桑克瑞德商量要不要去求医或是求神的最后的豆芽菜；自然还有突然开始疯长，将生长痛刻在了骨关节里也没吭声，反而默默疏远了的前豆芽菜。  
梦里吟游诗人带回了艾欧泽亚的故事，还有诗人自己也不知出处的一首歌。  
还有一个吻。

7.  
于里昂热定然不会忘记那一个普通的、黑衣森林的早晨。宿醉的头痛压榨着起床气，但这一切在他看到男人睡颜的那一瞬烟消云散。男人把自己蜷缩在床边的双人沙发上，为躲避光线面向着他。绕过椅背的阳光在一小撮白毛上洒下一片淡金，背光的阴影柔和了眉眼间的锋芒，好看得让他忘记了时间。  
不像这一次，于里昂热是被陆行鸟的啼鸣吵醒的。车里只有他一个人，车夫拉着缰绳，断断续续的哼着一首小曲提神。  
正是梦里的那一首。  
“桑克瑞德……”  
他试着开口发声，干裂的嘴唇和嘶哑的喉咙无一不显示身体的缺水状况。  
“吵醒你啦？”桑克瑞德回头看了一眼，随手便将水壶递了过来。  
精灵得到水分的滋养，慢慢恢复了生命力。他抬起右手握了握，掐了掐左臂和大腿，想要站起来下一刻就不小心磕到了额头。  
疼痛是真实的，当然男人毫不留情的嘲笑也是。尽管如此男人还是体贴的呼停了陆行鸟车，候在驿道旁稍作小憩。  
“我没能及时制止……”他戚戚低语，被男人一句“不要再道歉了”打断。  
“帕帕力莫还托我向你道歉，加上平息大元灵怒火的烂摊子都给他老人家收拾了，大家就扯平了吧。”男人伸手把他拉起来，视线变成仰角45度之后又补充了几句“白长这么大个了你是白菜吗”，诸如此类的牢骚。  
“过了这个绿洲就能看到乌尔达哈了。”男人朝着沙之都的方向把指关节按得啪啪作响，“下次再不告而别可没那么简单，小鬼——啊，是贤者大人。”  
“……还请您多指教了。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> * Malm即星里，艾欧泽亚的距离单位，标题来自一句歌词，I walked ten thousand miles and ten thousand miles to see you


End file.
